Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Snape likes Jasmine and wants to start dating her but he is embarrassed about the fact that he is losing his hair. Meanwhile Teddy tries to dye his hair when all of the other kids start teasing him about the fact that he is a ginger. Episode Twenty-Seven in the Friendship Is Magic series and the official start of season three!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Welcome Home

 **Warning;** **Remember, this episode takes places after the Easter episode when the newest member of the Parker family is born so don't read any further if you don't want any spoilers on the baby's gender. Other than that, feel free to continue.**

 **…**

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione waited outside the church for the Parkers to arrive with their newest bundle of joy. "Man, I can't wait for them to get here. I haven't seen them since the hospital." Ginny said.

"I know and Danny is so cute. He looks just like his father and I can't believe how big he is." Hermione said when suddenly a bright red van pulled into the parking lot and all four of them waited anxiously in front of the steps as Brittany removed the car seat from the back seat before she and Aaron slammed the doors behind them. Harry smiled warmly as Brittany brought the sleeping baby boy closer to them.

He was wrapped inside a blue blanket that reminded him of Tobey's baby blanket. "Aww,.." Ginny breathed. "look at him, I can't get over how precious he is. And look at all of that brown hair that he has." She said.

"I don't think he has much more hair than when I was a baby." Harry began. "That's how I got my name." he finished.

"You're joking!" Ron exclaimed as Harry chuckled.

"Nope!" he cried when suddenly Danny opened up his bright blue eyes for the first time and glanced up at them before he started to cry.

"Uh oh, that's either a sign that he's wet or hungry and considering the fact that I just changed him not too long ago I think he's hungry." Aaron said.

"Can I feed him?" Ginny asked him as he grinned at her.

"Sure, you're his godmother after all." He told her before Brittany carried the car seat inside. "I just hope that he doesn't get any milk over his new Christening outfit." He said as everyone else stepped inside.

 _…_ _._

After Danny was fed, Aaron placed a pacifier (dummy) inside his mouth and Harry stepped up to the front of the room to begin the service. "Good morning." He began.

"Good morning!" everyone else echoed back at him.

"I hope you all had a great Easter and let me just be the first one to say a very special welcome to the Parkers and their beautiful newborn son." He said as he started a round of applause. "We thank the Lord that he is here with us and very big and healthy. We're also blessed to have Lottie and Johnny Weasley here with us. Fleur is also looking very good as she is pregnant with her second child and I wish her the best and pray that she stays happy and healthy along with her baby boy or girl.

Now before we get started with Danny's Christening and Sunday school this morning, I'd like us to stand and turn to page three hundred and sixty five as we sing Rock of Ages." Harry said as everyone stood up while Fleur hoisted Johnny up inside her arms and kissed the top of his head while he continued sucking on his own pacifier.

 _Rock of ages cleft for me._

 _Let me hide myself in thee._

 _Rock of ages cleft for me,_

 _Let me hide myself in thee._

 _Let the water and the blood,_

 _From thy riven side which flowed._

 _Be of sin the double cure,_

 _Cleanse me from its guilt and power._

 _Nothing in my hand I bring._

 _Simply to thy cross I cling._

 _Naked, come to thee for dress._

 _Helpless, look to thee for grace._

 _Vile, I to the fountain fly._

 _Wash me, Savior, or I die._

 _Rock of ages cleft for me._

 _Let me hide myself in thee._

 _Rock of ages cleft for me,_

 _Let me hide myself in thee._

That's when Harry closed his eyes, bowed his head, and started to pray. "Heavenly Father we come before you this morning Lord to thank you for another beautiful day in which you have made. We ask that you bless this service this morning Lord as well as Aaron and his wife and son that although they both brought him into this world together you were the one who created him in the first place. We ask that you watch over and protect the Parker family and help Danny become the boy and eventual man that you have designed him to be.

Help him come to know you and walk with him along the way throughout his life. Through Jesus Christ our Lord we pray, amen." Harry said.

"Amen." Everyone else chorused together.

"Thank you. Everyone but Brittany Parker may be seated at this time while we perform the Christening ceremony." Harry said as everyone else sat down and Fleur sat Johnny down on top of her lap and Lottie sat down on top of her father's. Brittany bent down and unstrapped Danny out of his car seat before she hoisted him up inside her arms and carried him down the aisle while other people snapped pictures of them.

That's when the preacher walked over to them with a bowl of water. "Daniel Parker, I baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, amen." He said as he dipped his hands down in the bowl of water and poured them all over his head. Everyone applauded for him as Fleur turned back around and went to go sit back down. That's when Harry dismissed the children for Sunday school and they followed him back inside the room.

 _…_ _._

Later on that afternoon after church everyone went over the Parker's house for lunch. The living room was decorated with blue streamers and big blue balloons. Some of them had **"** **It's a boy!"** written on them. As Brittany laid Daniel down on the couch to change his diaper Oreo came over to sniff him and lick his face.

"Oreo, no kisses." Aaron told him while he pulled back on his collar as Daniel started screaming his lungs off while his mother wiped his bottom while Oreo started to whimper and place his tail in-between his legs.

"Poor dog, he doesn't understand what that little thing is making all of that racket." Ginny said as Aaron sat down beside her at the table and grinned.

"Oh don't worry, he'll get used to it." He told her before they started eating their lunch together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Park

After lunch everyone went home so Johnny and Danny could take their naps. Harry noticed that something in particular was bothering his father ever since they had left the Parker house. Meanwhile the girls couldn't stop discussing how cute and adorable the baby was. That's when suddenly Ron made an insensitive and thoughtless remark that could only come from him.

"I never thought that I would ever say this but that baby's got more hair than Snape's got." He said as Snape turned up his upper lip and sneered at him.

"I beg your pardon Weasley?" he questioned him when suddenly Ron had realized that he had made a mistake.

"Oh,.." he began nervously. "I only meant that,.. Oh c'mon Snape you know that I didn't mean anything by it. It's just well,.. you're not getting any younger and,.." Ron continued as the angered expression on Snape's face continued to grow.

"And?!" he questioned rather loudly.

"Well it's only natural that men start losing their hair when they get older!" Ron exclaimed indignantly as Snape slowly started to withdraw his wand but Hermione quickly got in-between them.

"Okay!" she cried. "We're still in our church clothes so we better go change now before we do anything else." She said as she turned around and started leading Ron away. "C'mon Ron." She told him.

"What did I say!?" he exclaimed as she pushed him away and Snape rolled his eyes before storing his wand away. Then he turned over to look at Harry. "Is it true? Do you really think that I'm losing my hair?" he questioned him as Harry remained silent. "Well?" he questioned him louder when he didn't respond.

"I didn't say anything!" Harry cried. "Ron did! But you heard him he didn't _mean_ anything by it! You know how Ron is, he doesn't always use his head to think about what he's going to say before he says it!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, and that's exactly his problem. However, I'm afraid that this time he's probably right. I mean after all, I'm not really a spring chicken anymore am I? It isn't any wonder that that riding instructor of yours hasn't shown me any interest." Snape said before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"You mean Jasmine? I didn't know that you liked her." Harry began with a gasp of astonishment and disbelief. "I mean I did, but that was a couple of years ago when I thought that you had just had a crush on her. I didn't know that you were actually considering dating her." He said as his father breathed another deep and heavy sad sigh.

"That's because I didn't at the time. Ever since your mother died I felt like I lost a part of me. The pain has hurt worse than the time that she had left me for that Potter! I mean_" he began as he caught a glimpse of Harry's face. "oh son, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me it just sort of slipped out. I guess I can sort of understand why Weasley acts the way he does now even though I still don't like it." He said.

"It's alright, I don't really blame you. After all my other dad wasn't always the nicest person. Especially to you. And I guess that you have every right to hate him for it. I mean, technically speaking you have every right to hate me." He said.

"I could never hate you. I mean I guess I did a long time ago but that was before I took the time to know you and I fell in love with you as well as those other two clowns that you hang out with. I mean Weasley might have his flaws, but he has always been there for me whenever I needed him and I couldn't ask for a better friend than him or Hermione. It might be true that I am losing my hair but I feel like I am the luckiest man in the world since I have gained so much." His father told him as they exchanged warm and loving smiles.

"OUCH!" Ron screamed from inside the bedroom as Harry lowered his head and grinned and Snape rolled his eyes.

"Now what happened?" he wondered.

"I don't think you want to know." Harry told him.

"Humor me." He said.

"Well I think that Ron accidentally zippered himself up again after his zipper got stuck. You know,.." Harry told him with a sly and mischievous grin as Snape rolled his eyes again.

"You were right, I didn't want to know. Next time I'll just take your word for it." He told him before he turned around and walked away while Harry continued trying to block Ron's shouts coming from the background.

"Uh! Ouch! Oh shit!" he exclaimed as Harry stifled a laugh while his father warned him to watch his tongue due to the fact that there were children in the house and he would perform the silencing charm on him if he didn't.

The next afternoon after work Harry had promised to take Teddy and Heather to the park while he allowed his dog Zip to get out and stretch her legs. He had met Brittany and Fleur inside the park as well. Brittany pushed Danny inside of his carriage while Johnny played on the swings with the other children. He was big enough now that he didn't have to use the baby swings anymore and he used one of the adult swings instead.

Teddy and Heather took the swings next to him as Harry finished walking his puppy and sat down on the bench to rest and to watch them as soon as he had finished picking up after her. "Hey Johnny, watch how high I can go." Teddy told him as Johnny turned his head to look at him while his mother continued pushing him since he couldn't pump his legs yet.

"I can go higher than him!" Heather exclaimed while the two twins continued pumping their legs as fast as they could.

"Nuh uh!" Teddy yelled back at her while quickly shaking his head from side to side.

"Guys don't start." Harry warned loudly. "It's not a contest. We're just here to have fun." He told them as Teddy stuck out his tongue and blew spit into his sister's direction.

"Theodore, I'm talking to you too!" Harry told him while Brittany pushed the stroller over to the bench and then sat down next to him while Danny continued taking his nap.

"Is he asleep again?" Harry questioned her with disbelief.

"Yeah but I'm not complaining." She told him with a grin as Fleur simply just laughed at her.

"You will be tonight. Johnny used to sleep all of the time during the day when he was that tiny. But that's when I found out that the more they sleep during the day, the more they're up during the night." She told her when suddenly she wrinkled her nose and started sniffing the air. "Eww, Johnny did you just go poopie?" she questioned him as she stopped the swing by grabbing onto both of the chains as the little boy just simply nodded at her.

"I thought so. C'mon sweetheart let's get you all cleaned up." She told him as she hoisted him up inside her arms. Johnny clung to her neck before she carried him away. Harry smiled as he watched them go.

"Johnny has always been such the little mumma's boy." He said as Brittany smiled and nodded at him.

"Yeah so is Danny. Or rather he seems to be so far. I still say that Fleur's going to have a girl this time around. Even though I think that Bill is hoping for another little boy, I sort of think that he secretly would love to have a little girl so that she could be his princess." She said.

"Yeah, I know. And who knows? Everyone practically won their bets with you." Harry told her with a grin when suddenly Danny woke up and started to cry and Brittany rolled her eyes and groaned.

"I figured that he would wake up as soon as he wasn't moving anymore." She said as she began to gently rock the carriage to soothe his crying with one hand before digging a bottle out of her diaper bag with the other. "Would you like to feed him Harry?" she asked him.

"Yeah, sure." He told her as she slid her hands out from underneath the baby and made sure that his head was supported properly before she placed him inside Harry's arms. Harry smiled down at the baby boy as his blanket was placed over top of him and then Brittany quickly handed the bottle over to Harry. Harry placed the nipple to Danny's lips and grinned while he watched as a tiny hand reached out and grabbed the side of the bottle while he sucked the milk hungrily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Remember Who You Are

 _Sorry that I haven't written all day. I was having too much on my mind and I couldn't concentrate. Anyway, here's the next chapter._

A few minutes later Fleur returned carrying Johnny. Danny continued sucking down his bottle of milk as Fleur carried her son over to the sandbox and sat him down inside the sand. "Now Johnny don't stick any sand down your nappy because it's not going to feel good." She told him as he grabbed ahold of a bright red shovel and started digging inside of it.

That's when suddenly Danny stopped drinking and Harry raised him to his shoulder to burp him. He gently patted his back unaware of the scene unfolding behind him where a group of boys started to laugh before they kicked Teddy out of the swing. "You better watch out carrots! It's kick a ginger day!" he exclaimed as Teddy fell to the ground and started to cry.

Danny let out a rather small belch before Harry placed him back inside his carriage and stood up and walked over to the group of kids with his wand withdrawn. "What's going on here? What happened?" he questioned them.

"That boy kicked Teddy onto the ground!" Heather cried as she pointed a finger at him.

"Tattletale." He muttered under his breath.

"Oh I see, well in case you haven't noticed I'm a wizard and I could make you really sorry for picking on my little brother right now." Harry told him.

"Oh yeah? Like how?" he wondered as he narrowed his eyebrows and glared at him

"Slackus Dropus!" Harry cried causing the boy's trousers to drop and reveal his boxer shorts. Harry grinned and started to laugh as the boys agreed to get out of there and they all ran away. That's when Harry stored his wand away again and knelt down next to his little brother. "Are you alright Teddy?" he questioned him as Teddy nodded and sniffed.

"Yes I think so." He began. "But what did you do that? You always taught us that we should turn the other cheek." He said.

"I know but this was different. Were brothers and it's our job to look out for one another and be there for each other. C'mon," Harry began as he took ahold of his hand and helped him to his feet. "let me help you home. Heather let's go." He said while waving his hand back at her. Then he bent down and hoisted both of the twins up inside his arms before he started walking away.

"See you later Fleur, goodbye Johnny!" Harry told them as Johnny waved his tiny little hand at him.

"Bye-bye!" he cried as Harry smiled at him while Brittany started carrying Danny over to the baby swing.

"See you Harry!" she exclaimed as Harry whistled and patted his leg with one free hand and Zip let out a sharp bark before she started chasing after them.

 _…_

That evening at dinner Teddy was the quietest that Harry had ever heard him and he hardly touched his supper. He just breathed a deep and heavy sad and rested his head inside the palm of his hand while he hunched over his plate of food. "Are you alright Teddy?" his father questioned.

"No, I don't think so." Harry began. "Some other kids were bullying him at the park and making fun of his hair color." He told him.

"It's not _my_ fault that I was born a ginger!" he cried.

"Of course it isn't! So was I!" Eve exclaimed. "That's really stupid if they were picking on you for that reason." She said as Ron turned to look at her.

"That's what other people are generally like around gingers. Ginny and I had to put up with it all the time when we were little, and I bet so did Jessie and Jerry." He told her.

"Well I don't like it! I wish I wasn't born with an ugly hair color like mine!" Teddy spat.

"Hey!" Eve snapped back at him as Harry suddenly took a deep breath.

"Listen Teddy, everyone has something that they wish they could change about themselves." He began.

"I bet you don't. You're the great Harry Potter, there couldn't possibly be anything that you don't like yourself." Teddy said as Harry simply just scoffed at him.

"You wanna bet? What do you call this stupid thing in the middle of my forehead?" he questioned him as he touched his famous lightning bolt scar.

"You… You don't like your scar?" his little brother questioned him with uncertainty and disbelief.

"Are you kidding!? From the way that people always stop and stare and gape at it!?" he cried. "Besides, it's too much of a reminder of what Voldemort did to my birth father and almost did to me and Mum." He said.

"Uh Harry, do you think that Voldemort can ever come back?" Eve asked him as Harry stared at her and a moment of silence fell over the table. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you. I just had to ask." She quickly added.

"It's alright, don't worry about it. I had a feeling that somebody would ask me about it sooner or later and truth be told, I think that there actually is a possibility." He told her.

"But that's impossible. We destroyed all of his horcruxes didn't we?" Ron questioned him.

"Oh c'mon Ron, Voldemort might have been evil but he wasn't stupid." Hermione began. "He knew the prophecy meant that Harry would probably end up destroying him in the end. I don't think he would be stupid enough to not have an heir just in case he died." She finished when everything went silent and she realized the scared looks that Teddy, Heather, and Eve had on their faces. "Anyway, I don't think that that's the point that Harry's trying to make." She said.

"No it isn't." Harry began. "The point that I'm trying to make is that even though my scar is a reminder of my awful past, it's also a reminder of how big Mum's love was for me that it was able to save us both. In the end, it makes me who I am. And so does your red hair even though you don't see it yet." He told his brother but that's when suddenly Teddy rose to his feet.

"The only thing that it makes me is a bully target!" he hollered before he quickly turned around and hurried down the hallway and into his bedroom slamming the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Snape's Secret

A few days later Harry went down to see his horse Lightning Bolt while his father drove Eve and the twins down for their lessons. Harry didn't think that his brother was any happier about his hair color than he was a few days ago, but at least he was talking to everybody again. As Harry finished grooming his horse, Hermione went inside Spirit's stall to check on him.

Even though the horse was looking a lot better and gaining a lot more weight as well as Hermione's trust, he still wasn't in any condition for her to ride. Hermione held her hand out flat and fed him a carrot while she smiled up at him. Meanwhile Harry was busy tacking up his own horse. As Hermione came out of Spirit's stall she ran into Eve.

"Hey Hermione." Eve said sadly as Hermione finished closing the door and locking it behind her.

"Are you alright?" she questioned her anxiously. "I mean, you don't sound like yourself." She told her.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just can't stop thinking about the conversation that we had at supper a few nights ago. I mean I wasn't even in Hogwarts yet when Harry finally defeated Voldemort. But since I'm getting ready to go back there in a few days well,.." she began.

"Look Eve, I know you're scared and I don't blame you for it. I shouldn't have started talking about it. I didn't mean to scare you with it." Hermione told her with a quick shake of her head. "But you've got to understand that your father loves you very much and so does Harry. I know for a fact that they would always be there for you and protect you." She said as Harry placed the bit inside his horse's mouth before he grabbed ahold of the reins and led him out of the stall.

"Hermione's right. You don't have anything to worry about." He reassured her. "Dad on the other hand,.." he began again while glancing away from her as his voice began to drift. "well,.."

"Why? What about him?" Eve wondered as Harry simply grinned at her.

"You really don't get it do you? Surely you would have to understand that if Dad hasn't asked if you wanted him to drive you here up until now that there had to be a reason for it." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Eve asked him as Harry and Hermione exchanged grins.

"I think that your father wants to ask your riding instructor out on a date." Hermione told her.

"What!?" Eve cried with pure disbelief and astonishment as Harry continued grinning at her.

"See for yourself." He told her as Hermione quickly hurried away around the corner and Eve ran after her. Harry stopped his horse just behind them as they peered outside. Sure enough there was Snape standing in front of Jasmine completely stumbling over his words.

"So Jasmine,.. I was just wondering if you'd be interested,.. well,.." he said as both of the girls tried reading his lips.

"I can't make out what he's saying!" Eve snapped inside a whisper when all of a sudden Snape caught a glimpse of them out of the corner of his eye and quickly turned his head in their direction.

"Get back!" Hermione cried inside that same hushed whisper tone before she grabbed ahold of Eve by the back of her shirt and pulled her back behind the corner. Harry took this opportunity to carry on walking his horse towards the ring just as Jasmine had been turning around and walking away in the opposite direction.

"So," Harry began as he stopped his horse again in front of his father. "how did it go?" he questioned.

"It went pretty well. You can go ahead and tell Eve and Hermione that I'm going out with her on Saturday night." He said before he started walking away and then disapparated while Harry just grinned as he watched him vanish.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; You're Perfect Just The Way You Are

 _I'm sorry that the last chapter seemed kind of rushed but I was pushed for time last night. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and just so you know,.. the next episode is a crossover. And here is a very special announcement, A Very Hoppy Harry Easter is coming out on April 1st and that's no April Fool's Day joke!_

Harry decided that instead of riding Lightning Bolt around the ring, he had wanted to take him for a trail ride. So Hermione finished tacking up Samson and met him out on the trail. "Did Eve tell you the good news?" Harry asked her.

"You mean about her horse being pregnant?" she asked him back.

"No. I meant about my father getting a date with Jasmine. Although that's a bit of interesting news as well. Who's the father?" he wondered as Hermione just flashed him a knowing grin.

"You don't mean that Lightning is do you?" he questioned her with uncertainty and disbelief as Hermione continued to grin at him before they both pulled back on their reins and told their horses to stop side by side. They both instantly stopped walking and Lightning swished his tail from side to side to side while Samson shook his head and snorted.

"Oh come on Harry, it's pretty obvious isn't it? You know that the Lightning and Harmony are always together whenever they can help it. However Harmony isn't too far along in her pregnancy so Eve still gets to ride her for a few more months." She explained as Harry glanced down at his horse and grinned at him before giving him a gentle stroke with his riding glove.

"Wow, did you hear that boy? You're going to be a father." He told him as the horse snorted and moved his ears to and fro. Hermione giggled.

"He seems to be taking it rather well." She said as Harry laughed.

"I know, let's celebrate by trotting through the rest of woods and then breaking into a canter once we get to the clearing. Whoever makes it to the lake first wins." He said as Hermione giggled again.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." She said as Harry clicked his tongue against his teeth and gave Lightning's sides a slight kick before he broke into a trot alongside Hermione's horse. "Yeah, come on Samson!" she cried as she broke into joyous laughter.

 _…._

Eve was so excited that night at dinner to tell everyone her big news that she had finally forgotten all about the possibility Hermione was right about Voldemort's return. "Well congratulations sis, do you have any names picked out yet?" Tobey asked her.

"No. I was figuring on waiting to find out whether it was a boy or a girl before I decide on a name." she told him when suddenly she started looking around the table. "Wait a minute, where's Teddy?" she wondered.

"I don't know." Her father began. "That's a good question now that you mention it. I haven't seen him since I told him that it was time for supper and he was busy cleaning his room." He said before he got to his feet. "I'll go check on him to make sure that he's alright." He said as he turned to walk down the hallway and knocked on his youngest son's bedroom door.

"Teddy? It's Daddy. Can I come in?" he questioned and waited a few moments for a response. When he didn't get any he slowly turned the doorknob. "Teddy?" he questioned again and as he looked inside the room he saw that the boy in question laid inside his bed with the covers pulled up over his head. "Teddy, what's going on?" he asked him again as he sat down at the foot of his bed.

"I'm trying to escape from life!" he exclaimed.

"Well then I hate to disappoint you but you'll probably have a long wait since you're not even eight years old yet. Now c'mon son, tell me what's really going on." He told him as Teddy took a deep breath and sighed.

"Fine!" he spat quickly throwing the covers off him and his father gave a gasp of pure astonishment and amazement when he saw that his son now had a head of very dark green hair.

"Good heavens son, what happened?" his father questioned him as the little boy took another deep breath.

"I tried to turn it black." He explained.

"Why would you want to do a thing like that for?" his father asked him when suddenly the little boy burst into tears.

"Because I hate my red hair! I wish it was black like Harry's and Heather's!" he sobbed before he fell back down and pulled the covers over his face. From the look on Snape's face he was now desperately fighting the urge to laugh.

"Teddy, listen to me. I know you're upset right now but you shouldn't have tried using magic. You're way too little to use a wand." He told him.

"I know and I didn't! I just wished that it would turn black and I accidentally turned it green! I'm sorry Daddy, please forgive me." He apologized with a sniff before Snape pulled back the covers just as he gave another sniff and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

"Look, your mother had red hair and she was a very beautiful witch. You look so much like her and you remind me of her so much." His father told him.

"I do? How?" Teddy wondered.

"Well, when she was not too much older than you she met me and she hated the fact that she was muggleborn and everybody was always calling her a mudblood. But you see if she wasn't muggleborn she would have never met me because I was halfblood, and the only reason that I lived around the corner from her is because we lived in a muggle town due to the fact that my mother married a muggle." He explained.

"See Teddy, it doesn't matter what hair or eye color we were born with, or whether or not we're young or old. God loves us the way we are and so we should be happy with ourselves. You were born with red hair because that's the way He wanted you to be and you should be proud of it." He told him.

"But all of the other kids keep teasing me about it." He said.

"Then it's probably because they're not comfortable with themselves." His father told him. "But you know a secret?" he questioned as Teddy shook his head.

"No, what?" he wondered.

"If you don't let them bother you then they'll get bored because it won't be any fun to pick on you anymore. Do you understand?" he asked him as Teddy quickly nodded his head and sat up and threw his arms around him. His father smiled at him as he hugged him back and kissed his cheek. "Good, because I love you Teddy." He told him.

"I love you too Daddy." He said.

"So, are you ready to put some food into your belly now then?" his father asked him with a grin.

"Yeah, but what about my hair?" Teddy wondered.

"Don't worry we'll give you a bath afterwards to wash it out." Snape told him as he hoisted him up inside his arms and started carrying him out of the bedroom.

"Alright, and don't forget to wash yours before your date with Jasmine." He began. "Or the ones you still have left anyway." He told him with a grin as Snape simply just rolled his eyes at him.

"Ha, ha very funny." He said sarcastically before he kissed the top of his head and sat him down inside his chair.

"Hey it doesn't matter what I think remember? You should be proud of it." He told him before they started eating their dinner together.

 **Next Time; Ron gets trapped inside the TARDIS while Harry watches The Doctor and Rose's daughter and Heather learns a very important lesson about telling the truth.**


End file.
